Pride
In New Haven, Rachel, Brody, and Kurt reached the apartment complex where Quinn supposedly was. Kurt knocked on the apartment door of the address that Rachel had written down. "504. Are you sure this is the right address? I can't tell your 5's from your 6's." said Kurt. A beautiful girl in a towel answered the door. She had obviously just gotten out of the shower. "Quinn? Is that you?" asked Rachel, although the girl looked nothing like Quinn at all. "No, my name's Ashley. I don't know anyone named Quinn. I think you have the wrong apartment. I apologize for my indecency." said the girl. She dropped her towel before shutting the door. Brody's mouth dropped open. "Don't get any ideas, Brody!" said Rachel. They started walking towards. "What? She's hot! I mean, come on! Don't tell me you've never imagined a girl before!" said Brody. "Well, I do see women I find extremely attractive from time-to-time, but that doesn't mean I think about doing the nasty with them 24/7 like you do. Gah, you straight men are such pigs! I wish you guys could be more wholesome like Kurt and Blaine. And by the way, they're in 604" said Rachel. They started walking towards 604. "Actually, Rachel, you'd be surprised. Gay men think of sex just as much as straight men. I may have all the sexual appeal of a little baby kitten, but that doesn't mean that I think of sex any less than Brody does." said Kurt. "However, I'm PRETTY sure that even Brody has even thought about guys before." said Kurt. "Um, no! I'm totally straight." said Brody defensively. "You see, almost no one is 100% gay or straight or anything. You see, even some of us gay men think about girls from time to time. Even I have thought about girls, though on rare occasions. And Rachel, I'm sure you remember that one time when Blaine was interested in you." said Kurt. "But he later claimed to be 100% gay" said Rachel. "Yeah, but sometimes we talk about women that we'd go straight for, like.. Kim Kardashian, or Ashley Tisdale." said Kurt. "Well, now that you mention? it, Kurt, I think I'd go gay for maybe Taylor Lautner or Zac Efron." said Brody. "Great choices, Brody." Kurt said with a wink. They reached the apartment. Kurt knocked on the door. Quinn answered. "Quinn!" said Rachel excitedly. "It's so nice to see you!" Quinn looked at Rachel. She had never seen Rachel look so beautiful, or any woman for that matter. "Rachel, you look good... Um, gorgeous!" said Quinn with a smile. "Oh, well me and my boss at my Vogue.com internship gave her a little makeover." said Kurt. "Well, you guys did great job! Come on inside." said Quinn, noticeably staring at Rachel's cleavage. Brody whispered to Kurt. "I thought you said she dated Rachel's ex? Is she gay now?" "I have no idea, but you know what, there's something else fishy going on here. I can feel it" Kurt whispered back. Quinn then spoke to them "Rachel, I'd like to speak with you in my room, privately. Kurt, and..." "Brody. I'm Rachel's new boyfriend." said Brody. "Very nice to meet you, Quinn." "Very nice to meet you too, Brody." said Quinn. They shook hands. However, the second Brody's hand touched Quinn's, he felt sudden ? dark wave flow through his body. He should have known: Quinn was a vampire. "Now, if you'll excuse us, me and Rachel need to speak alone. Um, girl talk." said Quinn, who grabbed Rachel and ran inside her room and locked the door. Brody tried to open the locked door. Kurt listened in. "This won't hurt a bit, Rachel." Kurt heard Quinn say. "She's a vampire." whispered Kurt to Brody. "I know. I felt it as soon as we shook hands" said Brody. Quinn then yelled "We're just having girl talk, boys. No need to freak out." Kurt then busted down the door. What he saw was unmistakeable: Quinn was feeding from Rachel. Kurt then rushed up to Quinn and pushed her against the wall. Brody held Rachel. "LEAVE HER ALONE!!!!!!" screamed Kurt with a bloodshot face, like Quinn's. "I'm hungry. Elijah isn't back yet. He went to the blood bank." said Quinn with unmistakable hunger in her eyes. At the same time, and in almost perfect unison, they asked each other "Wait, you're a vampire? When did that happen?" Quinn then looked at Rachel and started towards her again, but Brody raised his hands and Quinn suddenly started screaming. He was using a spell to weaken her." "Thanks, Brody. I don't know what we would have done without you." said Kurt. "No problem. It's all good fun." Brody then stopped the spell. Quinn came to her senses. "Are you gonna leave Rachel alone?" "I'm so sorry. See, I've tried to abstain from drinking other humans, I really have, but see the more blood I drink, the more I want." said Quinn. "You should start drinking whiskey. It helps with the cravings. That's what I do." Kurt suggested. Quinn sat down on the bed. "Well the thing is, I LIKE the way it feels when I feed! It feels even better than sex! I mean, I don't care who I'm feeding on. Elijah says that I'm becoming what they call a 'ripper.'" "Ripper?" asked Kurt. "It's pretty much a vampire who feeds on just about anyone, even their friends." Quinn explained. Suddenly, Elijah walked in. He had apparently heard what Quinn was saying. "I want to teach Quinn how to be a vampire without completely losing her humanity. As you can see, she's already lost some of it. She refuses all help from me." said Elijah. "I assume these are your friends, Quinn?" "Yes they are." she said. "Kurt is also a new vampire, and Brody is a warlock." "Yeah, I know Brody." said Elijah. "By the way, Brody, I've been trying to reach your cousin, Bonnie. I've been needing to have someone fashion a daylight ring for Quinn." "Oh, we'll take mine. I made it last week when I was showing Rachel my magic." said Brody. Brody reached out to hand the ring to Quinn, who was reluctant. "And why would I want to walk in the daylight? I don't want people to see me. I'm pretty much 'wanted' after what I did to those two douche bags who raped me, Elijah. Remember?" said Quinn. "You can compel people not to talk to you. Just take it." demanded Elijah. Quinn took the ring and placed it on her right hand. _________________________________________ In the woods of southern California, Noah Puckerman woke up naked on the forest floor in the middle of the day. He was being kicked awake by an unidentified man. "Wake up, Noah. Greet the day." said the man in a strong British accent. "Ugh, where am I? What happened?" said a disoriented Puck. "You became a werewolf while on a date with a cheating Kloe Kardashian. Tsk. Charming young lady." said the man. "Who are you? How do you know my name?" The man said "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson, but you can just call me Klaus." "Okay, 'Klaus'. I prefer to go by Puck." said Puck. "Well, Puck. I can tell you why you're out here in the middle of nowhere on a late Friday morning." said Klaus. "You became a werewolf." "Werewolf? You know, I'm a badass and all, but I've never had a girl call me THAT after I banged her." said Puck. "Not sex, you idiot! You actually BECAME a werewolf! This is no joke. You should see just what you've done to the town, and many people." said Klaus. "I don't remember doing anything." said Puck defensively. "Well let me tell you how one becomes a werewolf." said Klaus. "I'm listening." said Puck. "Well, you already were born with the werewolf gene. However, someone has to die at your hands in order for the transition to ever complete. Have you killed anyone recently?" "Well, I did accidentally kill someone in self defense in a bar fight a couple weeks ago. I went to jail, but luckily I had made enough pool-cleaning money to bail myself out." said Puck while Klaus nodded. "I remember last night I went to the bathroom and I started feeling the worst pain I've ever felt in my life all over my body. I thought I was having a heart attack. After that, I blanked out. "That's because you became a werewolf." said Klaus. "I'll prove it to you." Klaus pulled out his cell phone. He then played a video of Puck's date with Khloe Kardashian at a restaurant. The video showed Puck going to the bathroom after feeling uneasy. Not five minutes later, a loud roar came from the bathroom and two men in the bathroom ran out screaming. Suddenly, an oversized brownish-black wolf about the size of three normal-sized wolves combined emerged from the men's bathroom at the restaurant. Khloe looked at the creature with horror and screamed. This aggravated the werewolf to attack her. The werewolf clawed at her and left huge claw marks. She then ran for her life. The werewolf followed. The video then ended. "NO way in hell that was me! Was it?" asked Puck. Klaus nodded at him. "Don't tell me I killed her!" "Oh, no. She's fine. She was hospitalized soon after. She has to get stitches in her stomach and chest though. However, you should turn on the news. There's videos of it all over the Los Angeles news stations. You're lucky you were a werewolf when it all happened so they can't really identify you." said Klaus. Puck then noticed an awful stench. "What's that smell?" asked Puck.? He then looked over. It was a dead body. It wasn't anyone Puck knew, but this still made him feel guilty. He then started sobbing. "What's wrong with me? I'm a monster now. I should go turn myself into the police. It was nice meeting you. Hopefully life sentences aren't that bad." Puck then started to walk away. Klaus then called after him. "What if I told you there was a way out of it?" said Klaus. "What are you talking about?" said Puck. "I was apparently born with the werewolf gene. How can there be a way out of it?" "Well, I can't say you will ever be completey human again, but I can help you control it, if you come with me." said Klaus. "Where are we going?" asked Puck. "We're going to visit an old friend of yours." said Klaus ____________________________________ Quinn, Rachel, and Kurt all spent the afternoon catching up. Into the late hours of the evening, they threw a small party. Elijah, Quinn, and Kurt all had blood bags that Elijah had stolen from a blood bank. They partied in Elijah's room. while Rachel and Brody cooked a romantic dinner for themselves in the kitchen, using Elijah's cooking equipment. They also drank wine to make it even more romantic. "You know, I think this is the BEST meal I've ever cooked! It's divine, don't you think?" asked Rachel. Brody gagged on his food, but made sure Rachel didn't notice. "Um, Yes" lied Brody. "Fantastic." He sipped his wine to drown out the taste of the disgusting excuse for a frittata that she had cooked. "You know, we should join the others. They sound like they're having a good time." Brody then stood up and held out his hand and, like a gentleman, uttered the words "May I?" "Of course!" said Rachel with a loving smile. They walked into the room holding hands. Elijah was teaching Quinn and Kurt how to dance. They were listening to "The Twist" by Chubby Checker, an early 1960s classic. "No, kids. THIS is how you do the twist." said Elijah, who showed off his moves. "That's really good, Elijah." said Kurt. "Yeah, when you live a thousand years, you pick up on pretty much all kinds of dances." Elijah bragged. "Wait, how old did you say you were?" asked Kurt. "Eh, a little over a thousand years." said Elijah. Kurt's mouth dropped open. "Elijah is one of the original vampires actually." said Quinn. "He's much more powerful than we are, and get this: he can even compel other vampires." Kurt gaped. Brody and Rachel came into the room and they started dancing. Suddenly, Quinn felt a large and curious rush of lust for Rachel just from the sight of her. Not just for her blood, but sexually as well. She then cut into Rachel and Brody's dance. "Mind of I cut in? Brody, you can dance with Kurt. I'm sure metro boys have no problem dancing with other men." she said. "Uh, sure. Just don't bite her." said Brody. Brody then danced with Kurt, who looked very happy to be dancing with a guy as hot as Brody. Elijah could not believe what he was seeing. He then said to himself "Puh, kids these days.." and sipped his whiskey. Quinn started saying something to Rachel. But stopped. "Is...there something you wanted to say Quinn?" asked Rachel. "Yes, Rachel. I um..." Quinn struggled to get the words out. "I'm really happy you're here. To be honest, I've always admired you. Even when I used to pick on you. I was definitely jealous." said Quinn. "You had no reason to be. You were the queen bee in high school. All the guys in school wanted to date you." said Rachel. "Not all the girls." said Quinn. Rachel looked at her confused and said "Wait, are you-?" "Oh, no I've always liked men. However, I've always been curious about you. Rachel, you're a very beautiful girl. Also, I don't know why, but I've always felt an attraction to you, even as a human. Only now, it's stronger." said Quinn. "When you're a vampire, your feelings are pretty much magnified times ten. Rachel.... I think I'm in love with you." Rachel was in utter shock. She did not know how to react. "Um, well. I'm flattered, you know I will always support your sexuality if maybe you learn you're really bisexual or even a lesbian. However, I'm with Brody now." said Rachel, feeling bad. Quinn then compelled Rachel "Kiss me. Just this once." she said. Rachel leaned in to kiss Quinn. They started kissing if they were two girls making out on a dare at a wild college party. While Rachel had been worried that it would affect her relationship with Brody, he seemed perfectly okay with it. "This is hot. More more more! DEEPER! WHOOOO!!!!!" Brody screamed like a frat boy. Kurt then punched his shoulder. "OW! No, Kurt I'm not making out with you!" "I'm taken, thank you. And you are such a pig!" said Kurt. While Brody liked what he was seeing, Elijah did not. He walked out of the other room, noticeably upset. Kurt followed. "Elijah!" Kurt called. "She's not into me." said Elijah. "Believe me, Quinn's only experimenting. My boyfriend once did the same with Rachel actually."Kurt assured him. "You know, back in Mystic Falls, your cousin Elena has been dating a vampire named Stefan. Stefan Salvatore. I just thought I could move up here to be more like him. You know, meet a girl to distract me from my crazy, overly-long life that should have ended years ago. I guess I was wrong." said Elijah. "Just give her time. She'll come around. Maybe she really does like you." said Kurt. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Elijah and Kurt answered it. It was none other than Noah Puckerman. "PUCK???!!?!???" Exclaimed Kurt. "What are you doing here?" "Hey, Kurt." said Puck, who then noticed? Rachel and Quinn making out on the couch. He gaped at the sight. Rachel and Quinn then broke their kiss. "WHOA! This is like my number one fantasy!" said Puck, noticeably aroused and wanting to cut in. "Ugh, straight men are such pigs.." said Kurt, rolling his eyes. "Puck. What are you doing here?" asked Quinn with a smile. "Top-secret business. Rachel, I need you to come with me. I need to talk to you outside privately." said Puck. "Okay?" said Rachel confused. Suddenly, a second man came to the door. It was Klaus. "Hello, brother." said Klaus with a smile. "Long time no see." "Klaus? Wait. I thought you were dead!" said a shocked Elijah. "Hybrids are harder to kill than vampires, even original vampires. You know that." said Klaus with a smirk. "Klaus, we've been through this. I don't want anything to do with you anymore." said Elijah. "Well, my Elijah, it's not you I'm interested in. NOW!" Klaus yelled at Puck. "Sorry about this, Rachel." said Puck, who then duct-taped Rachel's mouth shut. Klaus tied Rachel's hands together with superhuman speed. "It's her! Come on, Puck. Back to Mystic Falls. As for you, Elijah. I have a secret hideout there. You'll never find us. None of you will. Farewell, brother." Klaus then stormed off with Rachel. Puck followed him. Elijah tried to go after him, but it was too late. Klaus and Puck had already driven off with Rachel. "What the hell are we gonna do now?" asked Brody. "Well, I hope you are up for a little field trip." said Elijah. ________________________________________ Back at McKinley, Blaine had barely walked through the door on Monday morning when Jacob Ben Israel bombarded him with questions. "Blaine Devon Anderson! The first gay senior class president in McKinley High School history! How does it feel?" asked Jacob, pointing his microphone at Blaine. "It feels great, Jacob. I'm ready to make a change." said Blaine. "What kind of change?" asked Jacob. "Well, first off, Brittany, Unique, and myself have all been formulating ideas for our new up-and-coming McKinley PRIDE club, which will be for LGBT students, though straight allies are welcome to join as well. Sam is straight and he's actually been selected as vice president of the club." said Blaine. "Well, how would you address the rumor that your hair is actually made of seaweed, and that you're actually a merman who turned human?" asked Jacob. "I use Crew hair gel, Jacob. If there's any proof that my hair is real, just look at some photos of me from last year's prom." said Blaine. "Well, what about the other rumor that you're actually a vampire who tried to feed on the lunch lady's daughter, Marley Rose? Also, is it true that you've been trolling the boys bathrooms for unsuspecting freshman just so you can drink their blood? You know, I've been watching those bathrooms pretty closely lately. Many guys have been coming out with bleeding necks, which look like bite marks, and it all happens while YOU are in there!" Blaine didn't know what to say. This was entirely true. He had, in fact, been feeding on freshman guys in the bathrooms and compelling them to forget.? Blaine decided he needed to compel Jacob too, so he looked Jacob deeply in the eyes. "I'm not a vampire, Jacob. Vampires aren't real. You know that." said Blaine calmly as he compelled Jacob. "Well, there you have it, McKinley. Blaine is 100% human after all. Tune in, next time." said an enthusiastic Jacob Ben Israel, who then walked away. The camera boy turned off his camera and followed. Blaine proceeded to Glee rehearsal. He sat down between Tina and Marley, but Marley was forced by Jake Puckerman to move to the back row with him. "Don't worry. They'll come around." said Tina to Blaine. Blaine nodded at Tina in a thankful way. Finn then walked in. "Alright, guys. I have 2 very special guests today. First, I would like to welcome our new member....." Finn walked over to the drums and made a drumroll. "...Ryder Lynn!" The class clapped. A handsome boy, who looked like a dirty-blonde version of Sam, entered the classroom. Though everyone seemed welcoming, Ryder was a little but nervous. "Hi. My name is Ryder. I've never been in a Glee club before, but I heard it was fun, and Finn here told me it was cool and that being in a music class might improve my grades, so... Here I am." said Ryder. "Great to have you here, Ryder." said Finn. Ryder then sat down next to Blaine where Marley had originally sat before Jake forced her to move. Finn continued? "And now, give a warm welcome to our new co-director of the New Directions: Miss Holly Holliday!"? Holly then walked in. The students clapped, even the ones who had no idea who she was. "Hola, classe." said Holly excitedly, as she had done before. "Alright, guys. Sectionals is next week, so I need some ideas for songs." said Finn. Blaine raised his hand. "Finn, if I may?" said Blaine. "I'm not sure if you've picked a theme for this week yet or not, but I kind of have my own idea for an assignment." "Sure, Blaine. Go ahead." said Finn. "You know, this club has always been about celebrating diversity and acceptance. While I know that the choice may seem a little raunchy and maybe even a little inappropriate, I think we should do songs by LGBT artists, or songs that are geared towards an LGBT audience. You know, I'm gay, Brittany is bi, and Wade is a transvestite." said Blaine "TRANSGENDERED!!!!!" bellowed Unique, who then glared at him. "Sorry." Blaine said while blushing with embarrassment. "Blaine, while we do celebrate diversity here in this class, I-" Finn was interrupted by Holly. "I think it's a great idea for an assignment, Finn." said Holly. "Really?" said Finn. "Besides, last year, weren't you the one who put together that 'Lady Music Week' while we were helping Santana come out of the closet?" asked Blaine. "Oh, right." said Finn. "Well, Unique and I have been working on a song together." said Blaine. "Cool, show us what you've got." said Finn. Blaine and Unique then got up in front of the class to start performing Adam Lambert's "For Your Entertainment". Blaine: So hot out the box Can we pick up the pace Turn it up, heat it up I need to be entertained Push the limit, are you with it Baby don't be afraid Imma hurt you real good baby Unique: Let's go, it's my show Baby, do what I say '' ''Don't trip off the glitz '' ''That I'm gonna display '' ''I told you Imma hold you down Until you're amazed '' ''Give it to ya till you're screaming my name Blaine: No escaping when I start Unique: Once I'm in I own your heart Blaine: There's no way to ring the alarm Unique: So hold on until it's over Together: Oh, Do you know what you got into '' ''Can you handle what I'm about to do '' ''Cause it's about to get rough for you '' ''I'm here for your entertainment Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet '' ''You thought an angel swept you off your feet '' ''Well I'm about to turn up the heat '' ''I'm here for your entertainment Unique: WHOA Do you like what you see '' ''WHOA '' 'Let me entertain you till you scream Together: ''Oh, Do you know what you got into '' ''Can you handle what I'm about to do '' ''Cause it's about to get rough for you '' ''I'm here for your entertainment Oh, I bet you thought I was soft and sweet '' ''You thought an angel swept you off your feet '' ''Well I'm about to turn up the heat '' ''I'm here for your entertainment The entire class clapped. Jake clapped slowly and continued to after the rest stopped. Marley glared at him and mouthed the word "Stop!" to him. "Great performance, guys. But, I'm more than a little confused as to why that song has anything to do with being gay." said a clueless Finn. Unique and Blaine looked at each other he giggled. Blaine then Said "Well, Adam Lambert himself is gay. And that song is pretty much about sex, so-" "Wait. That song's about sex? I thought that song was about a Unicorn that turned evil." said Brittany. "Brittany, to you, everything is about unicorns." said Tina. Brittany shrugged at her. "In my opinion, Blaine, someone singing about sex is one thing, but singing a song about gay sex is? very controversial." said Jake. "Oh. Well, now that you mention it, I kind of agree with Jake. I mean, we are all about being who you are, though that song was just a little too much. Having said that, I thought it was a great performance." said Finn. "Well I didn't, I thought it was cheap, and tacky. I mean, I'm all for gays and everything, but you've gone too far. Figgins will expel you for this!" said Jake. "Jake, stop. Don't act like you're angry about something and pretend it's something else. I know why you're really bitching at me." said Blaine. In that moment, Principal Figgins walked in. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but I need to speak with senior class president Blaine Anderson in my office, please." said Figgins. Blaine got up and followed Principal Figgins out of the choir room. Marley punched Jake's arm. "What did you do?" said an angry Marley. "I swear, I didn't do anything." said Jake. The entire class glared at him, even Finn. "I swear I did nothing." "Wait. What's going on here?" asked Holly. Finn sighed and said "You're not gonna believe this." Finn then told Holly everything that was going on with Blaine. Meanwhile, Blaine followed Figgins into his office. Blaine had never been sent to Figgins' office before, nor had he ever been inside it. It smelled like curries mixed in with a strange kind of unattractive cologne that Figgins was obviously wearing a lot of. "Have a seat." said Figgins. Blaine sat down. Figgins then spoke with a nervous quiver in his voice "Now, it's come to my attention that you have been acting very different lately. You've been late to many of your classes, which are not very far apart from each other. Trust me, I've checked. Also, you seem to spend a great deal of time in the bathroom in the freshmen section of the school. Many boys have been coming out with bite marks. While none of them have admitted to remembering where they got it from, I suspect it's the work of vampires." Blaine gulped. "Vampires? No, that's crazy!" Blaine said with a nervous smile. Figgins continued "Also, I was watching Jacob Ben Israel's morning news segment very closely, and I noticed that your pupils dilated very quickly then went back to normal after you told him that vampires don't exist. Well, just so you know, I have garlic and a cross so you won't drink my blood!" said Figgins, pulling out a clove of garlic and a cross. He pointed the cross in Blaine's direction, but nothing happened. Then he threw the garlic at Blaine, who then caught it and took a bite out of it, then spit it out in the trash can with a confident smile. Figgins whimpered. "See? I'm not a vampire, Figgins." said Blaine with a cheesy smile. "Fine. You may be dismissed." said Figgins. Blaine left the room and returned to Glee rehearsal. Shortly afterwards, Bobby Surette, one of the new school bullies, entered the room. "Bobby Surette, have a seat." said Figgins. "Am I in trouble for taking that dweeb's lunch money after drowning him in the toilet?" asked Bobby. "What?" asked Figgins. "Nothing." said Bobby. "Actually, Bobby, I have a little job for you. Now while I don't support bullying, but I picked this up at the corner store earlier." Figgins picked up a slushie off the floor that had been sitting beside his chair. "I have it laced with a substance called vervain. You see, I've been doing a little research and it's one of a vampire's weaknesses. If you throw it on Blaine and he gets weak, he's a vampire. If nothing happens, he's a human." said Figgins. "Whoa, principal. I don't wanna sound rude, but I think you're tripping on something. Vampires aren't real." said Bobby. "Listen. I happen to know that you are failing most of your classes, and if you do this, I promise to give you extra credit." said Figgins. "Alright, I'll do it." said a reluctant Bobby. "Good boy." said Figgins with a smile. The bell rang a few seconds after Bobby had departed from Figgins' office. He was determined to bring his grades up, so he pretended to flirt with Kitty across from where Blaine's locker was. "Hey, hot stuff. Watcha doin tonight? I hear you're single now that that Puckerman kid kicked your sexy ass to the curb." said Bobby. "Yes, I am. Wait. Are you asking me out on a date? Or would I be just another hookup for you?" asked Kitty. "Because you know I don't do that." "Well, uh. Yes. I mean NO!" said Bobby. Bobby had no interest in dating Kitty, let alone hooking up with her, as they were merely just friends. Suddenly, Blaine appeared at his locker across from them. "Well, you know, me being a cheerleader and you being a football player, ? we do have great chemistry toge-" "Watch this." He walked over to Blaine. "Hey, loser!" Blaine could sense the slushie about to hit him. He bent over backwards without falling down on the floor, like Spider-Man. The frozen red drink had hit the wall of lockers around him. Not only was Blaine a little bit traumatized by the slushie that Sebastian had hit him with before, but he was also scared of getting slushie on his clothing, which was dry-clean only and had been purchased at Brooks Brothers by his wealthy parents. "Careful with the clothes, will you Bobby? They're from Brooks Brothers." said Blaine, who patted Bobby's shoulder and then walked off. ___________________________________ Back in New Haven, Quinn and Kurt were keeping themselves occupied with the blood bag stash in Elijah's refrigerator. "GOD! I'm so bored here!" "Me too, Quinn." said Kurt. "I have and idea!" "What?" asked Quinn. "You say you're too scared to show your face around campus, right?" asked Kurt. "Yeah?" said Quinn. "Come to New York! You'll love it there." said Kurt. "Kurt, that's yours and Rachel's dream city, not mine." said Quinn. "Besides, I've already been there once when we went to Nationals." "Well, we couldn't do anything, remember? Mr. Schue kept us cooped up to write original songs, which then backfired and caused us to lose." said Kurt. "I thought Finn and Rachel's kiss ruined it?" said Quinn "Well that, too." said Kurt. "I was about to slap both of them, but I had to stay turned around." "Wait YOU wanted to slap them? You have no idea how angry I was, but trust me, I wanted to do more to them than slap them." said Quinn fiercely. They both laughed. "Come on, let's go. Maybe, you know. You'll change your mind about the big city when you get there." said Kurt. "Come on, please?" Kurt made a puppy dog face, one that he had frequently used on Blaine whenever he wants to get his way, which was almost always foolproof. "Ugh. Fine, but you're paying for your own train ticket." said Quinn smiling. Within minutes, they packed their bags and left the door. However, they had left it unlocked. Little did Quinn and Kurt know that they were being watched. A mysterious blonde woman in a black hoodie wearing black sunglasses walked into the apartment as soon as the car Quinn and Kurt were in was out of sight. The anonymous blonde woman then walked into Elijah's unlocked apartment. She knew what she wanted, and she knew it was there. ______________________________ The next day, Figgins decided to lace the mashed potatoes at lunch with vervain, in order o prove that Blaine was a vampire. He casually walked into the cafeteria kitchen, hiding a black, medieval-looking glass behind his back. "Good job, ladies. I'm just checking up on you. No need to worry." said Figgins. When Mrs. Rose wasn't looking, Figgins poured the bottle of vervain into the unfinished mashed potatoes and walked off. When lunch time rolled around, the new student, Ryder Lynn sat by himself. Blaine noticed and walked over to his table. "Hey, Ryder. How about you come and join us?" asked Blaine. "Um, sure." said Ryder. Ryder followed Blaine to the table where the New Directions were sitting. "So, tell us about yourself, Ryder." said Blaine. "Well, I'm dyslexic. I just flunked out of my private school because I couldn't keep a 1.0 GPA, so my parents transferred me here. Also, if I don't bring my grades up, my parents are going to make me quit football." said Ryder. "Don't worry, Ryder. I'll tutor you." said Tina. "We all will." said Blaine. "Another thing. So, you know how we've been talking about our sexuality and stuff? Well, for awhile, I don't know what my sexuality was. I mean, I'm attracted to both girls and guys, but I feel like I could only have sex with someone who I was in love with, regardless of their gender." "That's called being pansexual, Ryder. And although it's not very well-known, ? it's very normal trust me." said Blaine. "I think you should be proud of who you are." "I'd like to be. But, you know, it's kind of hard to be yourself in high school. I mean I REALLY want to help contribute to the assignment if you'd let me." said Ryder. "Well, Artie, Sam, and I have been working on a song for the assignment. We'll talk you through it later." said Blaine with a smile and a nod while patting Ryder on the shoulder. Ryder then looked over at Unique, whom he found extremely attractive, despite knowing that Unique was a transgendered male. Unique put her hand over her heart. Ryder then wrote down his number on a piece of paper, handed it to her, and mouthed the words "Call me." Unique smiled and nearly fainted. The rest of the table went "Aww." Ryder then blushed "Yeah. I noticed that you guys are proud to be who you are, so I want to be be proud of who I am." said Ryder, who then realized that Blaine was the only one who hadn't touched his food. ? "So, is it true that vampires don't eat human food?" "Well, we've kind of been thinking that if maybe if he starts eating human food again, then he might possibly turn back into a human. You know, the way you can build up tolerance to an allergy." said Sam. "Actually, vampires can consume bourbon or whiskey. It helps with the blood cravings." said Blaine. "However, being only 18, I can't buy any alcohol." He then took a bite of the mashed potatoes, which still looked unappetizing. However, the second he put them in his mouth, it started burning like it was on fire. These weren't ordinary mashed potatoes. Blaine gagged. "BLAINE!" shouted Sam. Figgins glared down at Blaine from across the room, like an evil movie villain watching a weak character get tortured. "Seems he bit off more that be could chew, and choked on it." said Sam. "Come one, Blaine. Let's get you out of here." Sam and Tina escorted Blaine out of the lunchroom and into the choir room. "Guys, those weren't ordinary mashed potatoes." said Blaine weakly. "Maybe vampires are allergic to potatoes." suggested Sam. "Here, let me look up a vampires weaknesses." Tina then got out her phone and googled "Vampire Weaknesses" then she found it. "Here it is. A vampire's main weaknesses are fire, sunlight, magic, a werewolf bite, being stabbed with a wooden stake or shot with wooden bullets, and vervain." "Vervain?" asked Blaine and Sam at the same time. The rest of the New Directions walked in to see if Blaine was okay. "Vervain is a vampire's main weakness. Kind of like Kryptonite to Superman." read Tina. "Red Vines are Lord Tubbington's favorite candy." said Brittany, misplaced in the conversation. "You know, someone must have laced the mashed potatoes with vervain. That should not have happened to you at all, even as a vampire." suggested Tina. Holly then walked in. "Hey, guys. What are you all doing here?" asked Holly. "Oh, someone gave Blaine some vervain." said Tina. "Oh, hey I think I've heard of that stuff. You know, I had a roommate who was turned into a vampire once back in college, and she was actually able to build up a tolerance to it." said Holly. This intrigued them all. Holly then continued "She eventually got killed by a vampire hunter, though. It was sad. She didn't even know that vampires can be killed if someone drives a wooden stake through a vampire's heart. She wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed, if you know what I mean." "Wait, how does one build up a tolerance to vervain?" asked Blaine. "You know, you drink it. Simple as that. But trust me, it will be painful at first, but you'll get used to it." said Holly. Blaine smiled at her. Finn then walked in. "Hey, Glee rehearsal is after school, and lunch is halfway over." said Finn. "Blaine was poisoned at lunch. We figured that if he ate human food, he would start becoming human again. However, it backfired. Someone laced the food with a plant called vervain, which is possibly a vampire's weakness. I suspect it was Figgins." said Tina. "Well, I'll have a talk with Figgins about that." said Finn. "I have something I want to say." said Ryder. "Sure, the floor is yours, Ryder." said Finn. "So, for those of you that don't know, I've decided to come out of the closet as pansexual. You know, this week is all about Pride. In fact, this entire club seems to celebrate being proud of who you are. So, if it's alright, I'd like to ask each and every one of you what you're proud of. I'lls start off: I'm proud to be pansexual." "I'm proud to be Asian." said Tina. "I'm proud to be disabled and in a wheelchair." said Artie. "I'm proud of my mother." said Marley. "I'm proud to be bisexual, and dating the most beautiful girl on the Louisville Cards." said Brittany. "I'm proud to be gay, and a vampire." said Blaine "I'm proud to be transgendered." said Unique. "I'm proud to be a straight supporter of the LGBT community." said Sam. "I'm proud to be a mixed race." said Jake. "I'm proud to be rich, but more importantly proud of the fact that it doesn't change how I feel about all of you." said Sugar. "I'm proud to be Christian." said Joe. "I'm proud to be able to admit that I'm battling a drug addiction." said Holly. "Also, I'm proud of all of you." "I'm proud of all you guys too. And no matter what happens at Sectionals, I will still be proud of you guys, and myself for even getting you that far. Hell, I'm sure Mr. Schue will be proud of us too." When Glee rehearsal rolled around, the New Directions performed a mash-up of Tomboy's "OK2BGAY" and Right Said Fred's "I'm Too Sexy" New Directions: It's okay to be gay Let's rejoice with the boys '' ''In the gay way Hooray for the kind Of man that you will find In the gay way *(x2) Artie: Father figures we are '' ''You're a shooting star '' ''You've come so far Blaine and Ryder: I was once in your shoes '' ''In a closet like you '' ''I had nothing to lose Artie, Ryder, and Blaine: Hey man gay man '' ''Pick up the soap Get on your knees and pray Hey man gay man Release your load You've got to cease to delay The gay way *(Sam took off his shirt for the next line and performed the rest of the song shirtless. His "I'm Too Sexy" lines overlapped with the chorus) New Directions (with Sam overlapping): It's okay to be gay (Sam: I'm too sexy for my shirt) Let's rejoice with the boys (Sam: too sexy for my shirt) '' ''In the gay way (Sam: so sexy it hurts) '' ''Hooray for the kind (Sam: and I'm too sexy for Milan) '' ''Of man that you will find (Sam: too sexy for Milan) '' ''In the gay way (Sam: New York and Japan) '' ''Hooray! For the man! Ryder: Ooh, strong man '' ''Queen of the balls Some brotherly love is a pleasure for all Blaine: Come out '' ''Open your eyes (Artie: La la la la la la) Blaine: It's a matter of size Artie, Ryder, and Blaine: Hey man gay man pick up the soap Get on your knees and pray '' ''Hey man gay man Release your load '' ''You've got to cease to delay '' ''The gay way New Directions (with Sam overlapping): It's okay to be gay (I'm too sexy for my car) Let's rejoice with the boys (too sexy for my car) In the gay way (too sexy by far) '' ''Hooray for the kind (and I'm too sexy for my hat) '' ''Of man that you will find (too sexy for my hat) '' ''In the gay way (Whatcha think about that) Sing hallelujah (Artie: sing hallelujah) '' ''It's getting to ya (Artie: it's getting to ya) I'm a model you know what I mean And I do my little turn on the catwalk Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk '' ''Yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk It's okay to be gay (I'm too sexy for my cat) Let's rejoice with the boys (too sexy for my cat) '' ''In the gay way (poor pussy, poor pussycat) '' ''Hooray for the kind (and I'm too sexy for my love) Of man that you will find (too sexy for my love) In the gay way (Love's going to leave me) '' ''It's okay to be gay! Songs *'For Your Entertainment' by Adam Lambert. Sung by Blaine and Unique *'OK2BGAY/I'm Too Sexy '''by ''Tomboy/Right Said Fred. Sung by Blaine, Artie, Sam, and Ryder with New Directions Characters (in order of appearance) *'Rachel Berry' Brody Weston Kurt Hummel Quinn Fabray Elijah Mikaelson Noah Puckerman Niklaus "Klaus" Mikaelson Blaine Anderson Jacob Ben Israel Tina Cohen-Chang Marley Rose Jake Puckerman Finn Hudson Ryder Lynn Holly Holliday Wade "Unique" Adams Brittany S. Pierce Principal Figgins Bobby Surette Kitty Wilde Sam Evans Artie Abrams Sugar Motta Joe Hart Notes/errors *I apologize for the random question marks "?" I did not type those, the wiki automatically did that for me. I assume it's some glitch or something. >.<